


Perfection

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my story "Bonds."  Anakin and Padmé's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This is a missing scene from my story "Bonds." It is the detailed telling of Anakin and Padmé's wedding night. While it is not meant to be read on its own, you do not need to read this to enjoy "Bonds."  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains explicit sex. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All questions and comments may be sent to me at my e-mail address. Please see my author profile for details.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

**_Perfection_**

by 

Julie Horwitz 

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me," Anakin loudly declared as Padmé led him onto the (unbeknownst to him) final staircase that would bring them to her carefully chosen destination. (The room she had selected was extremely special to her and she could not think of a more perfect place for them to consummate their marriage.) "We're not there _yet_?" 

"No, Anakin," she answered as calmly as she could manage. It was taking all of her self-control to keep herself from exploding with laughter, but she knew that was exactly what her dear husband wanted and she was not about to give him the satisfaction. He was out for revenge because she was making him wait now that _he_ was the one ready to make love. (He had given himself away upon her announcement of her plans that their wedding night would be spent in a surprise location with the loud proclamation of "I _hate_ surprises.") And he was getting his revenge by "harassing" her nonstop about when they were going to arrive at their destination. 

Luckily, they were almost there.

"Almost, but not yet. Be patient." 

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan," he replied in a singsong voice. "I hear and obey."

"Oh, really?" she challenged, fighting even harder against the need to laugh. (He could be such a child!) "Since when do you obey anyone, especially poor Obi-Wan?"

"I do too obey," he hotly retorted. There was a pause and then he added, "Okay, maybe it's only sometimes. But that still counts!"

"I find that extremely hard to believe," she let him know, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Please, enlighten me. When was the last time you obeyed anyone?"

"Um... Let me get back to you on that one," he decided.

"Just as I thought," she asserted. "I'll bet my starship that you haven't obeyed anyone since you were just a youngling."

"I wouldn't bet that if I were you," he warned her, "because that starship will be mine."

"I doubt that," she declared. "But there's only one way to settle this: we call Obi-Wan."

"Go right ahead," Anakin shot back. "Of course, then you'd have to explain to my Master why you're antagonizing me when I'm supposed to be resting and recovering. I'd love to hear you talk your way out of that one."

"As if that would be a challenge," she assured him as she finally reached the top of the stairs. "You forget whom you married," she added as she came to a stop.

"Impossible," he told her, coming to stand next to her on the landing. "You won't let me."

"Good. You'll learn your place yet, husband mine," she said with a smile. She indicated the pair of old-fashioned hinged double doors that stood before them. "And you'll find that if you walk through those doors we've arrived."

"You're serious? We're actually here? Really?"

"Anakin!" she burst out, finally giving in and laughing. (It didn't matter now that they had arrived and it was just in time too. She didn't think she could have held it any longer!) "You're acting like we've left the planet! All we've done is climb a few stairs." 

"Hey, it was _a lot_ of stairs, " he insisted in a serious tone. "I think you've shown me at least three floors I didn't know existed in this place!"

"That's only because you never took the time to explore," she pointed out, walking over to the doors. "It's no one's fault but your own that you're unfamiliar with the house."

"And just when was I supposed to have done that?" he retorted, following her. "I was too busy doing my job." 

"And what job was that?" she wanted to know.

"Protecting you from assassins, of course," he reminded her. "I don't think it would have looked very good if someone had killed you while I was off exploring. The Jedi Council frowns on that kind of thing, you know."

"Oh, really?" she teased. "Because I don't recall you doing any such thing."

"And just what do you recall me doing?" he shot back.

She reached for the handle of the right-most door and pulled it open.

Giving him her most innocent smile, she matter-of-factly answered, "Harassing me." She then stepped back and gestured towards the room. 

She couldn't wait to see his reaction upon seeing the room. Because it was not just any room that awaited them just beyond those doors. It was the room that had been her secret sanctuary since she was eight years old. She had never told anyone about it before. For sixteen years, it had been hers alone. Now she wanted nothing more than to share it with the man she loved. 

The man who was now her _husband_...

"After you."

But instead of entering, he moved in close to her and, as he placed both of his hands around her waist, forced her to back up against the door.

He leaned his face down to hers. "That was a very mean thing for you to say," he said in a low voice.

The immaturity that had characterized their brief journey through the house had vanished as if it had never been.

His close proximity caused her breathing to speed up, her arousal that had died down while leading him here instantly flaring back to life.

"I know," she replied in as controlled a voice as she could manage. 

Already, the symptoms of her body's state of readiness had returned full-force. She was damp between her legs and there was a strong pulling sensation from her vaginal muscles. 

Symptoms that could only be eased by one thing...

"And do you also know that I love you?" he questioned, moving his face even closer to hers.

"I do," she quietly answered, trying to stay focused on completing her task.

They were so close to their destination now. The bed lay only feet away. All she had to do was get him to walk through the doorway...

"Good."

He then closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply and passionately, sliding his hands up her sides and pressing her further against the door with his body.

The moment his lips met hers was the moment everything else around her ceased to exist. She had been sent to a world of pure ecstasy, a world to which only her love could send her. She was overwhelmed by her arousal, unaware of anything but his touch. She had never felt this way before in her life. And, as she fervently returned his kiss, she never wanted it to end.

Her entire body was on fire and screaming for more. She wanted to feel his hands and lips over every inch of her body.

She wanted to feel him _inside_ of her... 

She grabbed onto his back with her hands, digging her fingers into his muscles, and attempted to pull him even closer against her body. As she ground her pelvis into his, instinctively searching from relief from the incredible, nearly unbearable pressure between her legs, she could feel his own arousal. Even between their layers of clothing, she could tell that he was extremely hard.

The realization that it was the first time he hadn't pushed her away at the onset of his erection sent a thrill through her body.

Anakin was truly ready to make love to her.

She heard moaning as she continued kissing him, but she could not tell which of them it had come from. Perhaps it had been both at the same time.

Suddenly, she didn't care about making it to the bed anymore. Her arousal had reached the point where it was approaching painful. She needed immediate release.

_Right now._

She wanted him to take her where they stood.

She couldn't wait a moment longer...

She dropped her hands from their place on his back and went for his pants.

Anakin instantly broke the kiss.

"No, Padmé," he managed between heaving breaths. "Not like this."

"I can't wait any more," she declared, her own breathing coming just as quick and shallow. Her body was wound up so tight. She _needed_ release... "I need you."

She watched as he called on the Force to center himself. 

"I want to do this right," he calmly told her, no trace of his excitement of just moments ago left in his voice. "I want this to be perfect for you. Let me make this perfect for you, Padmé. Please."

His words had an instant sobering effect. In her sexually-charged haze, she had forgotten why Anakin had been refusing her advances before tonight. He was terrified of hurting her. And that fear had driven him to make sure that their first time together would be, in his words, "perfect."

As she had come to realize, her love never settled for anything less than perfect. 

And making love for the first time while standing up pressed against a door was probably as far from perfect as one could get.

She gave a wordless nod. 

She had waited this long. She could wait a few minutes longer.

"I love you," he said, gently kissing her before releasing her body from where he had it trapped against the door.

"I love you too," she echoed.

"Show me my surprise," he quietly requested.

She nodded again and then motioned for him to go into the room first. 

Anakin complied and disappeared through the doorway.

Seconds later, he gasped, "By the Force!"

She giggled at his reaction. The ordeal of getting him here had been very much worth it. He was as impressed as she had hoped he'd be. 

She followed after him, pulling the door shut behind her and taking the opportunity to remove her shoes from her still-aching feet. (Her feet had already been killing her from all of that dancing. Climbing up several flights of stairs right on top of that had done nothing to ease her discomfort. But she'd be off of her feet soon enough...)

"Well, do you like your surprise?" she asked teasingly.

He whirled to face her. "Padmé, wh-? What is-? What _is_ this place?"

" _This_ ," she began, making a room-encompassing gesture, "is Varykino's master bedroom. This is where the most important residents of the house, in my family's case, my parents, are supposed to sleep.

"And I say 'supposed' because Mom and Dad have never used it," she continued as she moved past him, stepping deeper into the massive space. "They've always slept on the same level as Sola and me." She turned back to him. "The truth is, no one has ever mentioned this room. Not even the staff. If I hadn't stumbled into it on my own, I doubt I'd know it existed."

"I can believe that," Anakin decided. "This is one of the biggest houses I've ever seen and I've seen a lot! A person could get lost in here!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she chided him. "This house is not _that_ big. In fact, it's one of the smaller lake properties."

" _That_ I find hard to believe," he informed her. "How much bigger can they get?"

"You'd be surprised," she told him, making a mental note to point some out during their stay. "But I doubt any of them compare in size to the Jedi Temple." 

"I don't think _anything_ compares to the Jedi Temple," he declared. "You know," he added thoughtfully, "for a group who tells its members they can't have any attachments, they sure like living in one of the most ornate buildings on Coruscant."

"Which they don't own," she pointed out. "A fact you should very well know, _Padawan_ Skywalker."

"Knowing it and understanding it are two very different things," he retorted, pulling her into his arms. "And I don't _understand_ it."

"Like you don't understand why attachment is forbidden?" she playfully teased.

"And I suppose you do?"

"Of course," she told him. She gave him a sly smile. "It's essential that one understand what they are ignoring."

"And just how exactly are you ignoring it?"

"By marrying you," she answered seriously. "I love you, Anakin. With my entire heart and soul. Thank you for coming into my life."

In response, he kissed her deeply, pulling her tightly against him once again.

When he released her, he said, "You are everything to me, Padmé. I love you so much." He kissed her a second time, this one more deeply. "And I think it's time that I show you in the way you've been waiting for."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to race as he spoke the words she had been longing to hear.

_At last!_

She was _so_ tired of waiting...

Although her first instinct was to passionately kiss him and initiate the act she so desperately craved, she held herself back. She knew that in order for their lovemaking to meet his standards of "perfection" (what would it take to get him to realize that being perfect wasn't everything?), he had to be allowed to make the first move. Letting him take the lead was the only was to insure that he'd ultimately enjoy himself and his enjoyment of the experience was more important to her than anything else. 

Her breathing grew increasingly rapid and shallow as she gazed into his eyes and saw there his incredible desire for her.

She had known all along that he wanted her despite his fear of hurting her, but to actually _see_ it...

Their eyes locked and her arousal slammed back into her full-force, her knees nearly buckling from the assault. 

Her entire body was once again on fire.

If he didn't take her soon...

"Anakin..." she breathed.

And then before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers, kissing her more intensely and passionately than ever before.

It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced.

What he was doing to her with nothing but his lips...

She moaned into his mouth as his hands began to slowly run up and down her back, every stroke sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body. 

The pressure between her legs skyrocketed and she could feel herself becoming more and more damp. 

She needed him to take her _now!_

His kisses grew deeper and more heated with each passing moment. She lost herself in his kisses, her mind no longer able to focus on anything else.

He pulled her flush against his body and she gasped as his erection dug almost painfully into her stomach.

She jutted her pelvis forward, her body instinctively seeking the release that had been repeatedly denied to her...

She was _so_ close. All it would take to push her over the edge was one touch in the right place...

If only he were inside her...

And then as suddenly as he had begun it, Anakin broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more. 

Her husband was a truly amazing lover. He had done nothing more than kiss and caress her and that alone had nearly brought her to orgasm. If she didn't know that this was his first time...

But what made it even more astonishing was the fact that he had even allowed himself to go _this_ far with her. Until this moment, he had pushed her away out of fear long before their kissing grew this intense. Whatever he had learned in his hours of study, it had given him the confidence he needed and she could not find any trace of his earlier nervousness. There was no longer a question in her mind that he was ready to make love.

It was now only a matter of time before he was inside of her... 

And as if in response to her unspoken thoughts, he drew her into another searing kiss.

Padmé kissed him back, reveling in the whirlwind of sensations pouring through her body. "Ecstasy" was the only word that could come even close to describing what she was feeling. Was this what it felt like when a Jedi immersed himself completely in the Force?

His kisses began to stray from her mouth. His lips made their way onto her chin and neck, kissing and gently sucking as they traveled.

She made involuntary sounds of pleasure as he covered her skin in kisses. His ministrations felt so wonderful...

As he reached the crook of her neck, he pulled away and released her from his arms. But before she had a chance to wonder what he was doing, he had moved to stand behind her and was pushing her hair over her left shoulder. He then placed his hands on her hips and began to repeat the same pattern of alternating kisses and sucks on the back of her neck.

She couldn't help but smile as she realized what Anakin was doing: he was literally following a routine. The silly thing didn't trust himself to make love to her without a plan. (How could he even think that anything he could do would hurt her? It was ridiculous!) Only her Ani would go to such extremes. His protectiveness was utterly adorable. 

She hummed her enjoyment as he worked his way up and down her skin. She could feel that he was gradually moving onto the side of her neck. 

She cried out in surprise the instant he took her earlobe into his mouth. It was an unexpected move on his part and only reinforced her theory that he was following a set of instructions he had created for himself.

For a few moments, he alternated between sucking and probing it with his tongue. She found the action to be astonishingly pleasurable. It sent tingles all the way through her. 

After he released his hold on her, he murmured into her ear, "Did you like that?"

"You have to ask?"

He laughed and resumed kissing her neck.

She smiled again. As far as she could tell, he was completely relaxed. He was exuding confidence and there was no sign at all of his previous insecurities. So what if he was following a plan? As long as he was enjoying himself, that was all that mattered.

And his enjoyment gave her enjoyment...

He stopped his kisses and she felt his hands slide up her body and onto her back. They came to rest on either side of her zipper.

She shivered in anticipation. By undressing her, Anakin was taking a large step towards the end result she so badly wanted. Once they were both naked, there would be no more physical barriers between them. Fulfillment was so very close at hand...

But Anakin made no move to lower the zipper. He only stood there with his hands on her back. 

"Anakin?" she softly asked after a minute of inaction on his part. "What's wrong?"

She could tell that he hadn't lost his nerve because he hadn't moved away from her as he had done in the past, but he was clearly being held up by something. But what? What one thing had not gone according to his carefully thought out plan?

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm just trying to figure something out."

"And just what is it that you're trying to figure out?" she gently questioned, wanting to know exactly what the problem was so she could help him through it. He had worked so hard to be ready for her. She was not about to let one small thing (and she was very certain that it was small) ruin the experience for him.

"You're going to laugh at me," he asserted.

"What have I told you about thinking things like that?" she demanded to know. Although she intellectually knew that it was the remnants of his depression talking, it was still very hard to hear him talk about himself that way. It only served to remind her that full recovery was still a long way away. "I will never laugh at you, my love. Tell me, please."

"I, um... Well... I... I can't figure out how I'm supposed to undress you," he finally confessed, taking her by surprise. "I mean I _know_ how to take your dress off. That's pretty obvious. But I don't know _how_ I should do it, if that makes any sense. I couldn't find anything about this anywhere and I want to do this right. I want everything to be perfect for you, Padmé. Even this."

Although it would have never have occurred to her, Anakin's dilemma was not as farfetched as he made it sound. For someone who was literally following instructions on how to make love, undressing was the one topic never discussed in either guides or fiction. It was always glossed over and never mentioned more than once. And more often than not, that mention was of the clothing literally being ripped off the characters' bodies, which Anakin must have instinctively known was not done in real life. 

But that was where the problem lie. Anakin was placing a great deal of importance on an action that had little to no impact on the overall experience. But he had no way of knowing that, so he had become stuck on how to "correctly" remove her clothes. He was so determined to be "perfect" that he refused to move on until had done it right. (Only her husband would be that way! What was she going to do with him?)

"You must think I'm so stupid," he declared before she had a chance to verbally respond.

She whirled to face him. "Anakin Skywalker, if I hear you say such a thing even one more time..."

She doubted his feelings of inferiority would ever cease to amaze her. He was the single most powerful Force user in the entire Jedi Order yet he allowed his childhood spent as a slave to color everything he did. She could only hope that he would one day see that it was who he was now and not who he had been that defined him as a person. 

And that she would still love him even if he still was a slave.

"I can't even undress you on my own," he persisted. "How can you-"

"Have you ever undressed me before?" she cut him off.

He stared at her a moment before responding. "No..." he answered carefully, obviously caught off-guard by the question.

She braced herself for his reaction before speaking again. He would not like hearing it, but it needed to be asked to get her point across.

"Have you ever undressed _any_ woman before?"

"What?! No! Of course not! How can you even ask that?" His voice made it very clear that he was mortified that she would even _think_ that he had been with another woman before her. (Which he very well knew that _she_ knew wasn't true. He had repeatedly informed her that she was the only woman he had ever wanted or loved, making it very clear how he felt about the subject. She was his first in every way.)

"My point," she went on, ignoring his distress, "is that you can't be expected to know how to do something you've never done. You are not stupid, Anakin, only inexperienced." She took his face into her hands. "Just like me. I've never undressed you or any man before either."

"And you won't have to," he quickly asserted. "I don't want you to do anything except let me love you."

"If that's what you want," she said, already knowing his answer. He wanted to control every aspect of their lovemaking so he could keep her from being hurt, to make sure it was "perfect."

"It is. Please, Padmé."

"All right," she relented. "But only if you let me help you with this." 

He couldn't object to this minor offering of assistance. It would enable him to quickly get past this step so he could resume his routine.

" _Only_ this," he insisted. "Nothing else."

"You have my word," she promised. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love." 

And then she kissed him.

It was not the typical sweet kiss she usually gave him after soothing his anxiety. It was heated and intense and designed to rekindle their flagging arousals. (She had lost hers at the onset of his dilemma and he had been too upset to maintain his.)

Results were instantaneous and Anakin immediately resumed his role as the dominant partner, elating her as he guided the kiss. It meant that he had fully recovered and was ready to continue. He intensified it and pulled her tightly against him, his hands once again all over her back.

She moaned as he kissed her and smiled inwardly when his erection came fully back into existence. He was harder than ever before, which only magnified her need to have him inside her.

A need that was growing ever closer to be satisfied...

He finally broke the kiss and turned her around again.

He laid his hands onto her back.

There was a gust of warmth against her cheek as he murmured into her ear. "Tell me what to do."

"Unzip me," she breathed.

He did not answer. Instead, she felt him take the pull between his fingers and slowly, he began to tug it down.

Padmé could not help but be utterly astounded by Anakin's performance. If she hadn't heard him say mere minutes ago that he didn't know how to undress her, she would have never believed it. He was unzipping her in a slow, incredibly sensual way, periodically stopping to plant more kisses on her neck. It felt like he had done this many times before. 

Where had the knowledge come from? Had he had it all along and merely forgotten it in his panic? Or did he just instinctively know how to please her? Whichever it was, it only made him more amazing in her eyes.

Once he had her completely unzipped, he slid both of his hands onto her newly exposed skin.

She shivered at the contact. 

"Anakin..."

She found it impossible to distinguish his artificial hand from his natural one. His touch was so gentle that she could barely feel his fingers on her back. 

Her eyes closed and her head dropped back. 

"How am I doing?" he quietly asked.

"Wonderfully. Perfect."

He continued stroking her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Raise your arms," he commanded as he moved away from her and she immediately knew that her help was no longer needed.

She obeyed and lifted her arms above her head.

The realization that she was about to be left wearing nothing but her bra and panties (which were unfortunately plain and functional. Until now she had never had a reason to own sexy lingerie. She would have to pick some up soon) sent a thrill through her. It meant that they were _that_ much closer to her ultimate goal.

She felt him begin to gather up the bottom of her dress.

_Not much longer..._

As he lifted the dress higher and higher over her body, it occurred to her that Anakin was going to be the first person to see her completely naked since she was a little girl (and even then it had only been her parents). It was a strange yet exciting feeling. 

Yet in the back of her mind there was the worry that her body would not meet his approval. Logically, she knew that it did not matter. He loved her intensely and her looks had very little impact on his feelings for her. (At least, she _thought_ they didn't. He _did_ tend to mention how beautiful he thought she was quite often...) But there was always the chance that the shock of reality (her shape was nowhere near the ideal that most men adored) would have a negative impact on his enjoyment of the overall experience. And that was the last thing she wanted.

As the dress finally passed over her head, all she could do was hope that he would not be disappointed.

Almost immediately, his hands were again on her body, gliding over her back towards the clasp of her bra.

Her breathing quickened as he unhooked it without saying a word.

His hands slid up her arms to where the bra straps sat on her shoulders. He began to push them down her arms.

She closed her eyes as she let the sensations wash over her. She had never imagined that any of this could feel so good. She had been so focused on the joining that she had not considered that the rest could be so wonderful. What his touch was doing to her...

She let him pull her bra free of her body and then reflexively covered her breasts with her arms. It was an action ingrained from a lifetime of modesty. There were strict rules of propriety on Naboo and not even her handmaidens had been allowed to see her completely nude. Only a woman's husband could have that honor.

An honor that would never belong to anyone but Anakin...

Anakin moved to stand in front of her and she saw that he had already removed his own shirt. (She was most definitely _not_ disappointed. His form was as handsome as his face.) True to his word, he had no intention of letting her do anything other than be the recipient of his ministrations. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed, but there would always be the next time.

And there _would_ be a next time.

Lots and lots of next times...

Her gaze immediately sought his right arm and settled on the attachment site, which was visibly less red and swollen than it had been right after the surgery. She was glad to see it healing so nicely.

"Did I do it right?" he quietly wanted to know.

She smiled up at him. "Of course. Don't you know that anything you would have done would be right? It was right because _you_ did it. You and no one else. You could have cut it off with your lightsaber and it still would have been right."

"Don't give me any ideas," he teasingly warned, as he moved closer and gently took hold of her upper arms. His expression again turned serious. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He indicated her chest with his chin. "Are you hiding from me?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe," she lightly answered. There was no need to explain why she was covering herself. She had merely done it out of habit, not modesty. Better to make a joke of it than waste time teaching him Nubian etiquette. 

"Really?" he replied. "I have to say that I find that rather strange considering your earlier behavior."

"My 'behavior'?" she echoed with feigned shock. "I'm not the one who was shamelessly tormenting his wife all because she wanted to give him a surprise."

"No," he conceded, "but you were the one who repeatedly tried to rip my clothes off."

"True," she admitted, "but you, my love, have a body that deserves to be on display. The same cannot be said for my own."

"I find that extremely hard to believe," Anakin asserted. "Show me so I can prove you wrong."

"All right," she agreed, loosening her arms. "Just try not to be too disappointed."

"Why would I-"

"Wait and see."

She broke free of his hold and moved slightly away, her eyes never leaving his face and her arms falling from her breasts.

An expression of wonder appeared on his face as she revealed herself.

"Oh, Padmé," he breathed, his eyes wide. "You're so...so... By the Force! You're more beautiful than I ever imagined."

She blushed.

"How could you even _think_ I'd be disappointed?"

She shrugged. "I was under the impression that men preferred women with larger breasts."

"And? So what? What does the preference of complete strangers have to do with me?" he wanted to know. "You are the only woman that matters to me and I would find you beautiful no matter what you looked like. Because I _love_ you. You and no one else, Padmé. _You._ And that makes you the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

His words brought tears to her eyes. Although he was merely echoing her own earlier sentiment, there was just something about it coming from him that made the words all the more meaningful.

She was truly married to the most wonderful man in the whole universe. How had she gotten to be so lucky? 

"Touch me," she urged when he still did not move from where he was standing. "I want you to feel me. Learn my body. Get to know all of me."

He visibly swallowed before taking a step towards her and tentatively reaching out with his left hand. However, he hesitated just before his fingers made contact with her breast.

"I don't-"

She cut him off by grabbing his hand and placing it firmly on her right breast.

His eyes widened in alarm and tried to pull away, but she grabbed him by the wrist and kept his hand in place.

"You won't hurt me, Anakin," she assured him. "I'm not as fragile as you think." She reached out with her other hand to take hold of his right hand and lay it on her other breast. "I want you to know my body as well as your own. And the only way to do that is to touch it.

" _All_ of it." 

"But..." he protested, again trying to pull his hands away, but she held him still.

" _Feel_ me," she commanded, knowing he would resist as long as possible unless she pushed him. "I trust you. Now trust yourself." 

"But-"

"No more 'buts,'" she cut him off. "Just touch me." 

He studied her face for a moment before barely nodding in submission. He had realized he couldn't get out of this. She would not let him move on until he had explored her breasts.

Swallowing once more, he began to examine the two objects he held in his hands. His first act was to lightly squeeze them, which felt quite pleasant. He then slid his hands up and down the sides of her breasts, following the curve. 

She could only assume that he was once again resuming his routine, though not as confidently as before. But this was the first time that he was literally touching a part of her that he had never seen until now and he was letting his fear dictate his actions, holding back as a way of preventing the pain he believed he would somehow cause.

But his caution in no way affected his ability to bring her pleasure. His gentle touch still sent waves coursing through her. 

But it was when he brought his thumbs up to rub against her nipples that she found herself gasping from the sensations shooting down her body. Each pass over the tiny tips sent electricity along her nerves.

Anakin picked up on her reaction and, as always, her positive responses boosted his confidence. His hold on her more firm, he turned his entire focus onto her nipples. He rubbed them between his thumb and forefingers and gently tugged at them.

She found herself gasping and moaning more frequently than before, her breathing increasingly ragged.

Her arousal level was reaching critical. If she wasn't given release soon...

"Anakin..." 

"I love you so much," he murmured as he gave her nipples one last tweak and slid his hands down onto her sides.

She gasped at the sudden change.

He ran his hands up and down along her body, his hands running over her panty-clad hips as well.

More than anything, she wanted to grab one of his hands and thrust it under her panties and between her legs (the pulling sensation was stronger than ever), but she knew that such an act would be disastrous. She could not push him before he was ready. There had already been two close calls. She didn't want to be the cause of the third, which could very well put a stop to everything. She would just have to continue to be patient. He'd touch her there soon enough.

It wasn't as if everything he had already done...was _doing_...wasn't incredibly wonderful. 

If only he knew how close she already was...

She was drawn out of her reverie when he pressed a kiss on her chest right above her breasts.

A second kiss followed, slighter higher this time. When the third came, she jutted her chest forward and arched her back, her head lolling back, her eyes closed.

"Stars," she breathed as she was immersed in the pure pleasure his touch brought to life within her.

He continued kissing her, working his way back up to her mouth. His lips covered her chest, her shoulders, and her throat.

At last, their mouths reunited and her body nearly exploded as he crushed her to him.

She threw herself into the kiss, silently hoping that he would take her any moment. He had to be as ready as she was. (He was _so_ hard...) He wouldn't make himself wait much longer.

Would he?

As if in answer to her unspoken question, his mouth strayed from hers and moved to her ear.

"Lay down on the bed," he softly commanded, sending chills of excitement coursing through her.

The time had arrived.

At last, he would be inside of her...

He released her from his arms and she went directly to the bed, which sat on a raised platform in the center of the room.

The bed was king-sized and she had always felt engulfed whenever she sat or laid on top of it. But it was a good kind of feeling, a feeling of protection and safety. The bed had been a haven within a haven, keeping her safe from the outside world. 

A haven that she was sharing for the first time with another living being.

The place that had once been hers alone was now a sanctuary for two. 

A sanctuary from a universe that would never accept or understand their love.

Padmé climbed the two steps onto the platform and got into the bed. The mattress was exactly as she remembered it, soft yet firm. 

As she prepared to lay down, she glanced over at Anakin, who was in the process of undoing his pants. In the few moments it had taken her to get into the bed, he had already removed his boots. 

She shook her head as she stretched out and propped herself up on her elbow to watch him. Personally, she couldn't understand how he thought helping him undress would do anything to lessen the "perfection" of their lovemaking, but Anakin followed a logic all his own and there was no easy way to make him change his mind. As she now knew from experience, swaying him from his decisions was a massive undertaking that very few could succeed at. (And she, an experienced politician, had barely succeeded herself.) It was so much easier to let him have his way, no matter how silly it seemed. She would rather have him happy than anything else. And if undressing without any help made him happy, so be it.

He simultaneously stripped himself of both his pants and underwear and, for the first time, stood completely naked before her.

And he was breathtakingly beautiful. His body was lean and well-muscled, a testament to his years of grueling physical training. Every inch of him was gorgeous and perfectly formed. Not even his mechanical arm could detract from the perfection that was her husband.

Any woman would be lucky to find a man who looked like him.

But it was what was in his heart and soul that made her the luckiest woman of all.

Inevitably, her eyes were drawn to his penis, which loudly proclaimed the state of his arousal. It was fully erect, ready to slip inside of her and bring her the fulfillment she had waited her entire life to experience.

But seeing him also reminded her of the pain she would experience on first entry. He was nicely sized, which meant it was going to be as bad as she feared, possible worse. (But she would _not_ let him know of her pain.) But once the pain subsided...

Her vaginal muscles fluttered at the thought of being one with him, the pressure within worsening by the second.

She silently urged him to come to her. She needed him inside of her. She didn't think she could wait any longer...

As if reading her thoughts (which he very well could have), he started coming towards her. He reached the platform and slowly mounted the stairs. But when he reached the top, he did not get into the bed with her. Instead he remained standing at the edge, an anxious expression on his face.

She knew what was on his mind. "You're not going to hurt me, Anakin. I promise." It was a necessary lie. If he knew the truth, he would stop everything right then and there.

They were so close now. If he stopped...

"And if I do?"

She reached out and took his hand. "I don't want you to think about that anymore. The only thing on your mind should be making love to me. All right?"

"But-"

"Make love to me," she insisted. " _Please._ "

He squeezed her hand in acquiescence before letting go. "I will do whatever you want."

"Just make love to me, Anakin," she repeated, rolling onto her back. "Show me how much you love me."

"I love you too much for one act to express," he told her, "but I will do my best."

"That's all I ask."

She watched him as he took a deep breath and climbed into the bed. He crawled over to her and kneeled beside her.

He reached out and caressed the length of her body.

She arched into his touch.

Encouraged, he bent over and kissed her, his right hand resting on her belly.

She kissed him back, placing her hands on her arms and gently tugging down. She wanted him to lay on top of her, to _enter_ her. She was burning up.

She _needed_ release...

But Anakin either did not understand her signal or he was pointedly ignoring it. (Ignoring most likely. He was probably determined to finish the routine he had designed. He would not enter her until he believed it was the proper time.) He remained on his knees beside her. 

After several minutes of heated kisses on the lips, he slid onto her chin and cheeks.

She clamped down on her feelings of frustration. She did not want Anakin sensing them. She would just have to remain patient. He would enter her soon enough.

Oblivious to her disappointment, Anakin continued traveling down with his kisses, planting them on her neck, shoulders, and, finally, her chest.

He moved first to her right breast, eliciting a moan from her as he kissed and sucked, her disappointment momentarily forgotten. He made his way around the breast, covering every inch of skin.

Then, without warning, he took her nipple into his mouth and started suckling.

"Ohh..." she gasped, jolted by the sensation it caused.

Padmé was once again stunned by his skills. It amazed her how much he had absorbed from only a few hours of study. In one day, he had become a highly skilled lover who knew how to bring pleasure at the slightest touch.

If only he wouldn't let his fear keep getting in the way.

The place between her legs screamed for attention while he continued lavishing love to her breast. While what he was doing felt incredibly wonderful, it was only worsening the building pressure. She was again at the point where one touch in the right spot would most likely send her over the edge.

But she knew there was no rushing Anakin. He was going to follow his plan through to the end and that was that. She would just have to continue to be patient.

He finished pampering her right breast and then kissed his way across her chest to her left one and started repeating his actions.

Resigned to letting him complete his task list, she closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy it.

After all, it felt _so_ good...

She found herself freely gasping and moaning once she allowed herself to truly become immersed in the pleasure.

A haze settled over her mind as she gave in to her feelings. She was no longer concerned with just achieving the joining. She was no longer thinking about anything but the feelings of pleasure flowing through her.

Anakin finished his treatment of her left breast and continued trailing kisses and sucks in a straight line down her body.

She found herself raising her body into each kiss, first arching her back and then lifting her hips as he traveled ever lower.

When he arrived at her bellybutton, he treated it with a swirl of his tongue, eliciting yet another gasp from her.

But his journey came to an end immediately below. Her panties began just beneath her bellybutton, the top edge preventing him from traveling any further.

He pushed himself back into a upright position and, taking a deep breath, placed his hands on her hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered in a calm voice, keeping her eagerness hidden. _This_ was what she had truly been waiting for. Once he had them off of her, there would be nothing to keep him from entering her. All physical barriers would have been removed.

He took another deep breath and then hooked his fingers over the edges.

An unsure expression on his face, he began to pull them down.

_At last!_

"Take your time," she urged him, wanting to put him as much at ease as possible. She knew how nervous he was about his upcoming entry into her body. (Force, that was going to hurt!) "I love you."

He stopped. "I love you too."

She raised her hips from the mattress. "Finish undressing me."

Nodding, he did as he was told. The panties slid over her hips and she lowered herself back down as he pulled them over her legs and feet.

She watched him as he dropped them over the side of the bed.

As he turned back to her, she spread her legs wide open for him, hoping he would correctly interpret her signal to come between them and lay on top of her.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes became huge as she exposed herself to him.

"Oh, Force!" he breathed as he viewed her vulva for the first time. "Oh, Force!"

His reaction was expected. She had often looked at herself in a mirror when masturbating and it had overwhelmed her the first time she had seen it too. (She had been much younger than her husband at the time, but she had been raised in a more open environment while he had grown up sheltered in the Jedi Temple.) The normally closed labia had spread open like a flower, exposing both her aching clitoris and the entrance they kept protected. 

The entrance that he would soon fill...

"I'm so ready for you," she encouraged, hoping he would just take her then and there. She was so aroused that she could feel the lubricating mucus dripping out of her.

She needed him to take her _now_!

But Anakin continued to simply stare. 

After a few moments, he finally raised his eyes and lifted a tentative hand towards her.

"May I?"

" _Please._ "

He nodded and moved to position himself between her legs.

She laid her head back down, closing her eyes and awaiting his touch.

His finger brushed against her and she cried out at the contact, her entire body shuddering from the sensation.

He instantly drew his hand back.

"I'm-"

"Put it back!" she commanded as she realized that she was going to have him bring her to climax manually. She was so close that it was painful. She could no longer wait for him to enter her. She could always orgasm a second time once he was within her...

"But-"

"Now!" 

She knew how harsh she sounded, but she had finally run out of patience. Her body just couldn't take it anymore.

Anakin instantly obeyed and she writhed beneath his questing fingers, moaning in ecstasy. He ran them over and between her folds and circled her entrance, never once passing over it.

The unintentional teasing was driving her mad as her muscles tried to draw him in.

She _needed_ him inside...

She sensed that she was nearing the point of no return...

"Put it...inside...me..." she ordered between heaving breaths. "I...need... Please..."

Again, there was instant acquiescence and her body nearly exploded from the invasion.

"Yes! Oh, yes!"

The feeling of his finger swirling inside her was glorious. Could there be anything more incredible?

_One more thing..._ she reminded herself as he changed directions of his circling and then began to pump in and out of her.

She realized that he was once again remembering to implement his plan.

"Stars!" she gasped as a second finger was added.

Oh, yes, he _was_ remembering.

She clenched her muscles around him, trying to keep his wonderful fingers inside as long as possible.

"That's...it..." she praised, her hips bucking in time with his pumps as the pressure continued to mount. "So...close..."

She knew that there was one last thing that needed to be done before sweet relief would be hers: he needed to touch her clitoris. Vaginal stimulation alone had never been enough to push her over the edge. Just one touch..

As if reading her mind, that one touch came and at last, she exploded, a wordless cry bursting from her lips.

Anakin stilled his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. He did not move while her walls fluttered around him.

When it had finally passed, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, a feeling of utter bliss filling her.

"Thank you."

He withdrew his fingers, a look of wonder on his face.

"Padmé, was that...? I mean, did you...? Did you...? Did I...?"

Her smile widened. "Oh, yes. I came. Thanks to you."

She had never been in an aroused state for such an extended period of time. Anakin's manipulations had brought release just in time...

And then she realized that he was in the exact same position from which she had just been relieved. He had not experienced one climax since the lovemaking session had begun. He had to be in as much discomfort as she had been.

_Not for long, my love,_ she silently promised.

But Anakin was still, as always, focused solely on her.

"Nothing hurt?"

"Of course not," she assured him. ( _Not yet._ ) "It was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced in my life. And I want to experience it again.

"With you inside of me."

He swallowed again as her words brought back his fears, but he said nothing and simply nodded. He knew that they had come too far to stop now.

From his current position between her legs, he leaned forward, and keeping himself raised above her, stretched his body out to his full length. The only part of him barely even touching her was the tip of his penis as it lightly brushed against her opening. 

He was perfectly positioned for his entry. All it would take was one push...

His face hovered above hers.

"If I-"

She silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear another word about his fears. She already knew she was going to experience pain... _excruciating_ pain given his size...but there was no avoiding it. Before she could feel the pleasure, she would feel the pain. That was how it was when losing one's virginity. And she _was_ going to lose hers.

_Now._

No longer caring about who was in control, she thrust her hips forward and his tip slid partially into her entrance, causing both of them to gasp in unison at the indescribable sensation.

She could feel Anakin's shock at her unexpected aggression, but, to his credit, he did not break the kiss or pull away.

And she knew that he was at last surrendering to the inevitable.

She deepened the kiss, pouring all of her love and desire into it, silently urging him to go the rest of the way, to fill her entirely.

To make her a true woman.

"Take me," she urged between kisses. "Fill me. Make me whole.

" _Please._ "

She knew it was the "please" that made up his mind and, with one powerful thrust, he drove all the way into her.

She could not stop the cry of pain that ripped from her throat as he immediately tore through her barrier and filled her completely.

The pain was even worse than she had feared.

So much worse...

But almost as quickly as it had overcome her, the agony began to fade, giving way to an incredible feeling of fullness.

It felt _so_ good...

Yet...

She suddenly became aware that something was not right. Anakin was not apologizing to her for hurting her as she expected. Actually, he was not saying anything at all. In fact, he had collapsed completely on top of her.

And then she _knew._

Anakin had hit his own climax and ejaculated as soon as he pushed into her. He had waited too long and the sensation of entering her had been too much and pushed him over the edge. His single-minded focus on her pleasure had taken its toll on his body and it had reached its limit.

"I'm so, so sorry," he finally managed to say, his voice as upset as she had ever heard it. "I didn't mean... It's wasn't... Oh, Force, Padmé! I'm so-"

"Shh," she soothed, taking his face in her hands. "It's all right, love. It's all right."

"How can you say that?" he argued, sounding miserable. "I ruined everything! I-"

"Hush," she gently admonished him. "You didn't ruin anything, Anakin. You have given me the most incredible experience of my life. I never _dreamed_ making love could be so wonderful. You have given me exactly...no _more_ than I ever hoped. And I can't thank you enough, my love. So, thank you." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"But it wasn't perfect," he protested. "I had everything planned out and I messed up. I wasn't supposed to finish until after I had-"

"You don't think you can come again?" she cut him off. "You don't think _I_ can? I can't believe that in all your reading that you never came across a situation where a couple climaxed more than-"

"You're missing the point," he interrupted. "I wasn't supposed to come until after you had come with me inside of you. _That's_ what you said you wanted. _That's_ what I wanted to happen the very first time. And it didn't. All I wanted was for your first time to be perfect and-"

"Anakin, listen to me," she stated firmly, not letting him finish. " _This_ still is our first time. No matter how many times we make ourselves come tonight, it doesn't change the fact that this entire night _is_ our first time. And I, for one, have no intention of letting things end so soon.

"And I don't know what your idea of perfection is, but I'll tell you mine." She took his hand in hers and pulled it between them, bringing it to the point where their bodies were joined. " _This,_ my love, is perfection. You and me as one. The physical expression of our love, our union. Our bodies as bonded as our souls. Something no one but us can ever experience. Can you truly look me in the eye and tell me that anything could be more perfect than this?"

He searched her face before finally admitting, "no."

"I love you with my entire heart and soul, Anakin," she quietly told him. "Nothing is ever going to change that. So I don't need perfection from you. All I need is you. Do you understand?"

"But you deserve-"

"I _want_ you," she corrected. "Imperfections and all."

"You're too good to me," he murmured.

"Because that's what _you_ deserve," she told him, kissing him. "My love. My Ani."

"I love you so much," he breathed.

She did not respond. Instead, she began to kiss him again. And while her mouth was on his, the fingers of her hand that was still between them began to stroke the part of his penis that was not sheathed inside her.

He gasped into her mouth at the stimulation and she could feel him begin to grow hard once more.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around him, a new arousal building inside of her. 

She stopped her stroking as soon as she felt him regain his full erection.

Anakin's desire to be the one in control at last reasserted itself and he slowly began to pump in and out of her.

She moaned in ecstasy, squeezing her walls tight around him and mirroring his movements with her hips.

The familiar pressure was building up within her once more.

It would not be long...

"Stars..." she groaned when he increased the pace.

While simply having him within her had been exquisite, that sensation paled when compared to the feeling of him moving in and out of her.

Her legs tightened around him, deepening his penetration.

Their kissing matched the rhythm of their rocking bodies, the intensity increasing by the second.

Padmé could feel her orgasm approaching.

Any moment...

And then it happened, her body released the pressure and for one single moment, there was nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Anakin!" she cried out as her muscles spasmed around him.

Anakin continued to drive in and out of her at the same pace, searching for his own release as he kissed her deeply.

And then he was there and this time she felt it as it happened. There was a twitching and then, as he cried out, a burst of wet warmth.

He again collapsed on top of her, but he did so while still kissing her.

"Oh, Padmé," he managed between kisses. "Padmé."

When their kisses finally subsided, she quietly asked, "Was that as perfect as you had hoped it would be?"

"Better," he admitted. "So much better."

"I'm glad." She kissed him again. "You were so wonderful."

"Thank you. So were you."

And they both laughed.

They quieted and then they lay in silence for a few moments.

"I know I hurt you before," Anakin suddenly said. "You screamed."

"It was unavoidable," she told him, knowing there was no point in denying it. She gave him another kiss. "It was my first time. It was going to hurt regardless."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my love. Because if you hadn't done it, I would have never known how truly wonderful it feels to be joined with my husband. And that is an experience I wouldn't give up for anything in the galaxy.

"And one I hope to have again and again for the remainder of my life."

"You will," he vowed. "I swear it. I just wish..."

"It's behind us now. I'll never feel that kind of pain again." ( _Unless we have children, of course,_ she mentally added. She had witnessed Sola giving birth twice and neither time had appeared pleasant. She hoped it would be quite a while before she went through that!)

"I love you," he said again. 

"I love you too."

He then disengaged from her and moved off her body.

She made a sound of disappointment at the loss of the feeling of wholeness. She enjoyed having him inside of her, erect or not. It was very comfortable.

She rolled onto her side to face him and he pulled her into his arms.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question," she teased. "Aren't you the one who did all of the studying?"

"Well, in most of the stories I read, the couples either started all over again or went to sleep," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" she replied. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have absolutely no intention of going to sleep yet."

He grinned at her. "Then you'll have to find some way to entertain yourself because I'm exhausted."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," she asserted.

"Hey, I _was_ the one who did all the work," he pointed out.

"Oh, you!" she laughed. "Well, if that's the way you're going to be, then you're just going to have to do one last thing for me before I let you go to sleep."

"And what's that, milady?"

"Kiss me again."

"Of course."

And he did.

And then he made love to her all over again...


End file.
